A Secret Desire
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Zwei Männer, die in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords stehen, können unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Während das mittellose Halbblut Severus Snape den arroganten, reichen Reinblüter Lucius Malfoy verachtet, empfindet dieser nicht nur Neid auf den Dunkelhaarigen.


**A Secret Desire**

_Lange, dünne Finger streicheln über seine Brust, wandern erregend langsam über seinen Bauch weiter nach unten zu seinem Unterleib... _

„Ich hoffe, du hast inzwischen begriffen, worin dein Fehler bestand.", riss ihn die kalte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Langsam hob Lucius Malfoy den Kopf, um den Dunklen Lord, vor dem er kniete, direkt anzusehen. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, musste sein Innerstes abschirmen und seinen Blick stur auf Voldemort gerichtet halten. Er hatte schon zuviel riskiert, als er die vergangenen Minuten aus den Augenwinkeln heraus immer wieder jemand anderen beobachtet hatte. „Ja, Herr, das habe ich."  
„Gut.", antwortete dieser ihm, klang jedoch keinesfalls zufrieden. „Du kannst gehen."  
Der Blonde nickte mit ausdrucksloser Miene, erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Vorsorglich schloss er die Tür hinter sich und erlaubte sich dann erst ein erleichtertes Seufzen.  
Er wollte gerade gehen, als er hörte, wie der Dunkle Lord sich an seine rechte Hand wandte. „Du hattest Recht, Severus. Er ist noch lange nicht soweit. Woran, glaubst du, liegt das?"  
Mit klopfendem Herzen erstarrte Lucius mitten in der Bewegung und lauschte. Obwohl er es sich niemals offen eingestehen würde, bedeutete es ihm unglaublich viel, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu erfahren.  
Als wolle er ihn möglichst schnell von seinen Qualen erlösen, erklang nur Millisekunden später Snapes leise, aber durchdringende Stimme. „Ich denke, er ist sich seiner Sache zu sicher, Herr. Sein Einfluss und sein Reichtum lassen ihn schnell leichtsinnig werden. Er verlässt sich zu sehr darauf, dass seine Macht noch gebraucht wird."  
Unter anderen Umständen, wenn diese Worte von einer anderen Person ausgesprochen worden wären, hätte der Blonde mit Wut und Ablehnung reagiert. Doch in diesem Fall schaffte er es relativ leicht, seinen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken, während er mit möglichst gefasster Miene davonging.

_... doch statt sich um seinen Schritt zu kümmern, stoppen sie plötzlich. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass daraufhin ein flehendes Wimmern seiner Kehle entkommt...  
_

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen in der Hoffnung, so die Bilder aus seinen Träumen aus seinen Gedanken verbannen zu können.  
Eigentlich sollte er eifersüchtig sein. Severus Snape war ein Niemand, ein Halbblut aus einer nicht gerade wohlhabenden Familie. Die Malfoys hingegen waren reich und verfügten vor allem über einen reinblütigen Stammbaum, der über Generationen hinweg Jahrhunderte weit in die Vergangenheit reichte. Allein diese Tatsache musste doch in den Augen des Dunklen Lords, der soviel Verachtung für Muggel und Schlammblüter empfand, weit mehr wiegen als alles andere.  
Aber das tat es nicht. Nicht _er_, einer der reinsten Reinblüter Englands, war Voldemorts rechte Hand geworden, sondern dieser Schwarzhaarige, dessen heimlicher Spitzname Halbblutprinz lautete. Dies erregte in den anderen Todessern aus adeligen und reinblütigen Familien Neid und Eifersucht. Besonders die Blacks straften Snape mit kalter Verachtung.  
Lucius sollte gemäß seines Standes und seines Einflusses genauso reagieren. Er tat es auch. Nach außen hin.  
Doch tief in seinem Inneren fiel es ihm schwer, Neid zu empfinden. Seiner Meinung nach hatte der Dunkle Lord einen guten Grund, Severus diese Position zu verschaffen: Der Schwarzhaarige war Voldemort ähnlicher als jeder andere Todesser in dessen Gefolgschaft. Dieselben familiären Umstände, derselbe Hass auf ihre jeweiligen Muggelväter und dieselbe dunkle, selbstbewusste Ausstrahlung.  
Lucius ertappte sich oft dabei, dass er sich in der Gegenwart der beiden Männer klein fühlte. Ihre Macht bestand weder in einem ererbten Vermögen noch in einer langen, glorreichen Familiengeschichte. Selbst wenn sein Herr der Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins war: Seine Vorfahren hatten sich durch jahrhundertelange Inzucht allmählich selbst zugrundegerichtet und hatten schließlich nicht besser als Tiere gehaust. Degenerierte, verabscheuungswürdige Tiere. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte es geschafft, sich daraus zu erheben. Größer zu werden, als diejenigen, die er beerbte.  
Und Snape hatte das Potential, es ihm gleichzutun. Aus eigener Kraft, ohne die Hilfe eines einflussreichen Namens.

_... in Erwartung, dadurch endlich der erlösenden Berührung näher zu kommen, hebt er den Kopf und bäumt sich leicht auf. Seine grauen Augen blicken in schwarze, die erbarmungslos kalt auf ihn herabsehen. Dennoch durchfährt ihn ein wohliger Schauer...  
_

Lucius wusste, dass er seine Macht allein seinem Vater zu verdanken hatte. Nicht seiner eigenen Leistung. Natürlich war er stolz auf die lange, ruhmreiche Geschichte seiner Familie, doch ab und zu fragte er sich, was _er_ wohl dazu beitragen würde. Und immer wieder spottete eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er trotz seines Geldes, trotz seines Namens und seines Einflusses absolut unbedeutend war. Er war nur der Sohn seines Vaters.  
In Wahrheit hatte er sich Voldemort nicht angeschlossen, weil er bereit war, dessen Ideale mit aller Macht durchzusetzen. Nein, die Stärke seines Herrn zog ihn magisch an, wie das Licht die Motte. Diese Stärke, die aus nichts anderem resultierte als aus dem Wissen, dass man besser war als all die anderen Zauberer. Dass man die Fähigkeit besaß, jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt zu beherrschen. Und dass man nicht über verborgene Schwächen verfügte, die einem das Genick brechen konnten.  
Er bewunderte Voldemort für dessen Kaltblütigkeit und Durchsetzungsvermögen. Lucius selbst mochte reich sein und über genügend Einfluss verfügen, um das Zaubereiministerium zu infiltrieren. Doch bisher _hatte_ er sich immer auf diese beiden Voraussetzungen verlassen, anstatt sich selbst etwas Eigenes zu erarbeiten.  
War er überhaupt dazu fähig, ein Ziel ohne Zuhilfenahme des Geldes seines Vaters und der Macht seines Namens zu erreichen?

_... er fühlt sich ausgeliefert, hilflos, doch dieses Gefühl erfüllt ihn mit einer bisher ungeahnten Erregung. Er ist nicht der Stärkere von ihn__en beiden. Und in diesem Moment muss er es auch nicht sein. Er muss nicht vorgeben, er hätte keine Gefühle, keine Bedürfnisse und keine Schwächen. Aus diesem Grund lässt er zu, dass sich mit einem Zauberstab herbeigerufene Stricke um seine Handgelenke legen und ihn ans Kopfende des Bettes fesseln...  
_

Von frühster Kindheit an wurde er dazu erzogen, in möglichst jeder Hinsicht überlegen zu sein. Er hatte von seinem Vater die Kunst der Manipulation erlernt, sowohl mit finanziellen als auch psychologischen Mitteln. Und man hatte ihm beigebracht, dass man allein sich selbst vertrauen sollte, um wirklich stark sein zu können.  
Er hatte in seiner Jugend viele Menschen dazu verführt, das zu tun, was er wollte. Er war immer der Überlegende gewesen, in jeder Situation, und hatte daher geglaubt, er wäre stark genug, um sich stets zu behaupten.  
Doch dann war er Voldemort begegnet und gegen dessen Macht verblassten seine ach so herausragenden Fähigkeiten, verkamen zu simplen Taschenspielertricks eines unreifen Jungen.  
Zuerst war er davon überzeugt gewesen, der Dunkle Lord wäre in dieser Hinsicht etwas Besonderes, einer der wenigen Menschen auf der Welt, welche diese Stärke besaßen und nur durch pure Willenskraft so mächtig werden konnten. Er hatte sich ihm angeschlossen, um zu lernen. Er hatte gedacht, die besten Voraussetzungen mitgebracht zu haben, um in der Hierarchie der Todesser ganz nach oben zu kommen.  
Aber ein mittelloses, fast fünf Jahre jüngeres Halbblut hatte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit überflügelt und die Position eingenommen, die er für sich erträumt hatte.

_... mit Ungeduld ersehnt er eine erneute Berührung der langen, kalten Finger auf seiner weißen Haut. Er zittert am ganzen Körper vor Erregung, während sich allmählich eine Hand herabsenkt und über seinen Bauch streicht. Doch statt hinab zu seinem Unterleib zu wandern, wie er es sich wünscht, ziehen die Finger auf seiner heißen Haut eine kühle Spur bis zu seinen Brustwarzen hinauf, die unter dieser Berührung hart werden...  
_

Er _sollte_ Neid verspüren, sollte sich anstrengen, den Anderen auszustechen und wahrscheinlich sogar bloßzustellen. Das hätte ihm sein Vater geraten, ihn vermutlich sogar mit aller Macht zu solch einem Verhalten angestachelt.  
Aber Lucius tat es nicht. Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er tief in seinem Inneren davon überzeugt war, dass Snape diesen Posten verdiente.  
Noch nie hatte er diese Erkenntnis offen preisgegeben und wollte eigentlich auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Er war nie sehr gut darin gewesen, sich seine eigenen Schwächen einzugestehen oder zuzugeben, dass ein anderer Mensch in irgendeiner Hinsicht besser sein konnte als er selbst. Sein strenger Vater hätte solche Ansichten niemals zugelassen.  
Außerdem gebot ihm sein Stolz, stets die Oberhand zu behalten und sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten zufriedenzugeben.  
Doch in letzter Zeit fiel ihm dies immer schwerer. Besonders nachdem diese Träume eingesetzt hatten. Träume, die ihn quälten, in seine alltägliche Gedankenwelt eindrangen und sich dort festbissen wie eine Zecke auf ihrem Wirt.  
Zuerst hatten sie ihn kaum gestört, als er noch der Beherrscher der Szenen war, die sich im Schlaf in seinem Kopf abspielten. In seiner Jugend hatte er in sexueller Hinsicht viel herumexperimentiert. Und obwohl oder gerade weil sein Vater es sicherlich verurteilt hätte, hatte er sich auch mit etlichen männlichen Mitschülern vergnügt. Es war ihm sogar reizvoll erschienen, den unerwarteten Rivalen auf diese Art und Weise zu kontrollieren.  
Aber die Träume hatten sich verändert. Plötzlich hatte sich Snape erst in einen ebenbürtigen Gegner verwandelt und dann immer mehr den überlegeneren Part eingenommen. Fast so, als müsste Lucius noch viel von ihm lernen, bevor er ihn übertrumpfen konnte.

_... kalte, schwarze Augen sehen auf seinen Körper hinab, betrachten seine wachsende Erregung mit prüfendem Blick. Dunkle Augenbrauen wandern leicht spöttisch nach oben. „Du bist leicht zu beeindrucken.", tadelt ihn die leise, ölig klingende Stimme.  
Doch anstatt ihn zu verärgern, erreichen diese Worte, dass er seinen Körper zu kontrollieren versucht. Obwohl es ihm schwer fällt und er am liebsten um Erlösung betteln würde, lässt er sich auf ein Blickduell ein. Er muss standhalten, darf sich nicht unterwerfen wie junger Hund seinem Herrchen, da er sonst niemals das bekommen wird, was er sich ersehnt.  
Eine Lüge entschlüpft seinen Lippen. „Es ist kalt hier drin."  
Die schwarzen Augen durchschauen ihn sofort, glauben ihm kein einziges Wort.  
„Ich verstehe.", erwidert die leise Stimme kalt, bevor sich schmale, blassrote Lippen langsam auf seine Brust herabsenken...  
_

Sein Verstand fragte sich immer wieder, welchen Ursprung diese Träume hatten. Er empfand keine Liebe für Snape, nicht einmal den Hauch einer Zuneigung. Nicht das dies für ihn ein ausschlaggebendes Kriterium bei der Wahl eines Liebhabers gewesen wäre. Aber Severus Snape war mit seinen fettigen, schwarzen Haaren, der Hakennase und seiner dürren Gestalt in Lucius' Augen nicht im Geringsten attraktiv.  
Die Wahrheit war so simpel wie schwer zu ertragen: Von dem Schwarzhaarigen ging eine Stärke aus, die sich der Blonde tief in seinem Inneren selbst nicht zutraute. All die Dinge, die Lucius wichtig waren, die er benötigte, um seine Macht zu untermauern und seine hohe Position in der Zauberergesellschaft zu sichern, interessierten Snape kaum. Reichtum, ein mehrere Generationen umfassender Stammbaum und gutes Aussehen waren nicht die Voraussetzungen gewesen, die den Halbblutprinzen so weit nach oben gebracht hatten.  
Manchmal erschien es ihm jedoch, als unterschied sie beide vor allem eines: Severus hatte ein Ziel. Oder irgendetwas, für das er all diese Mühen auf sich nahm. Irgendetwas auf das er hinarbeiten konnte. Etwas Persönliches. Eine eigene kleine Mission, die sich unter Voldemorts Herrschaft erfüllen würde.

_... er schließt leise seufzend die Augen, während die schmalen Lippen eine feuchte Spur über seinen Bauch ziehen. Plötzlich lösen sie sich von seinem Körper, bevor seine rechte Brustwarze unerwartet von einer warmen Zungenspitze berührt wird. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein, während sich das vorfreudige Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend augenblicklich verstärkt. Seine Selbstbeherrschung beginnt zu bröckeln, als die dünnen Lippen an seinem Nippel saugen. Scharfe Zähne, die an seiner empfindlichen Haut knabbern, geben ihm den Rest...  
_

Frustriert blieb er stehen und verfluchte im Stillen seine Phantasie, die sich gerade verselbstständigte. Er brauchte nicht an sich herunterzublicken, um zu wissen, dass er erregt war. In einem Anflug von Wut auf sich selbst beschloss er, seinen unkontrollierbaren Tagträumen einen Riegel vorzuschieben, indem er sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffte.  
Als er sich kurz nach einem Raum umsah, in welchem er allein sein konnte, hörte er auf einmal schnelle, energische Schritte auf sich zukommen. Wenig später rauschte Snape an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
Lucius Malfoy warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick hinterher. In seiner Frustration beschuldigte er Severus, all dies zu provozieren, und hätte ihn am liebsten zur Rede gestellt. Sein Verstand ermahnte ihn jedoch, rational zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall aus irgendeiner hormonellen Laune heraus zu handeln.  
Er sollte sich auf den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren. Voldemort war ein Mann von solcher Größe und Macht, dass er seinen Anhängern nicht mehr als ein Mensch, sondern als überirdisches Genie erschien. Ihn würde der Blonde niemals zu überflügeln versuchen. Und das nicht nur, weil ein solcher Versuch in jedem Fall mit dem Tod enden würde.  
All seine Begierden, seine Träume, seine geheimen Wünsche Snape gegenüber resultierten nur aus der Tatsache, dass der Schwarzhaarige ein Mensch war. Ein normaler, sterblicher Zauberer, der wohl niemals die völlige Kaltblütigkeit seines Herrn erreichen würde. Und den er aus diesem Grund auf eine bestimmte Art manipulieren wollte: Nämlich auf die einzige, in der er sich ihm überlegen fühlte.  
Das war alles. Sonst nichts. Er war neidisch und wollte Snape auf eine Ebene herabziehen, auf der er gegen ihn antreten konnte.  
Er sehnte sich weder danach, von Severus dominiert zu werden, noch bewunderte er ihn im Stillen für seine Stärke, ermahnte er sich und sein Stolz gab ihm augenblicklich Recht.  
Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte und nannte ihn einen selbstgefälligen Narren.

**Ende**


End file.
